A Mirror and a Pair of Woolen Socks
by Chewiii
Summary: MY VERSION OF THE TALK HARRY AND DUMBLEDORE HAVE IN 'HEAVEN' IN THE SEVENTH BOOK. SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS INCLUDED. ONE SHOT, THIS MEANS DO NOT SUBSCRIBE.


**Do we have to go over this? Okay…Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and his friends, family, professors or enemies****, neither the ideas presented in this piece; they all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**This piece is about Harry and Dumbledore as they talk after Harry has been struck by avada kedavra by Voldemort in the seventh book, not yet been released as a film. **

**Spoilers for the seventh story included. Do not read if you do not want to have the seventh film spoilt for yourself.**

"What is that wailing baby over there?"

"You cannot help it, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "Where do you see yourself now?"

"In a train station-kings cross, I think."

"How interesting! Well now, do you remember the mirror of erised, Harry?"

"Yes, vaguely."

"Do you remember what you saw? Think back. Think back to when you found it.

"What do you see, Harry?" asked Ron as the pair stood by an enchanted mirror they had found.

The mirror was an elegant silver that suggested it was very valuable, although as the two young wizards had discovered, it showed something other than you reflection.

"I don't know. I see two people. A man and a woman," Harry answered puzzled.

"I see me winning the quidditch cup-hey! I'm captain for the Gryffindor team! Wow. I hope it tells the future," Ron exclaimed.

"How can my future be two people?" Harry asked.

"True."

The two boys sat looking into the mirror until sunlight began to pour through the little window. It was then that they decided they best head back to Gryffindor tower. They were ever so tired, but had lots to tell Hermione. Ron seemed quite satisfied-even bored with the mirror, but Harry returned the next night and the night after that.

He stared deeply into the mirror. It was his parents, he realised, and behind them stood his whole family, all of those he had lost.

"I wish you were here," he tried to tell them but no answer came. "I miss you."

Harry had so many things that he wanted to tell his parents. He wanted to hug his mother and father tightly, never to let go.

If only Voldemort hadn't turned up, he would not be famous, he would have family. But then, maybe Voldemort would still be about, people would still be dying around the country and the wizard race would be almost extinct. As selfish as it seemed Harry didn't care. He just wanted his poor parents alive.

Maybe if I write a letter, I can post it through the mirror, Harry thought, laying a piece of parchment on the floor.

"Having fun, are we?" a voice came from the doorway.

Harry turned around to see his headmaster standing there smiling.

"Sir!"

"Yes, I see you have found the mirror of erised, Harry," he exclaimed.

"What does it show?" Harry enquired.

"Look closely at what is engraved there,"

Harry stared at the mirror. "It says Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. That could mean anything."

"Now read it backwards,"

"I show…notyour…I mean not your…face but your heart's desire." Harry answered.

"A person who has all that they could wish for would look into this mirror and see themselves exactly as they are, but what do you see, Harry?"

"My family,"

"Your heart's desire is to have a family, Harry. Is your Aunt and Uncle there?"

"No."

"That is because you don't miss them," Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded. "What do you see, Sir?"  
"Socks. A man can never have too many socks."

Harry knew from that moment on that Professor Dumbledore had not seen socks, but what he saw was not to be spoken of.

"Yes, do you remember what I saw?" Dumbledore persisted, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"You didn't tell me," Harry replied. "You said socks."

"I saw my dead sister, Arianna. Nothing or nobody else. Like you, I saw a person that I miss most dearly. Now, we are in the middle of a war, Harry. Only you can defeat Voldemort, right now. All I am going to say, is that you are doing a wonderful job, Harry. Use your initiative and your gut instinct. We can't afford to lose any more people. I understand you miss your family, but you're the only one that can stop anybody else losing their loved ones to Voldemort and I believe you can do it.

You can go back. You are not dead. But, you say you see yourself at King's Cross? I think that if you wish to, you may get on a train and go 'on'. What do you say?"

"I'm going back to fight," Harry confidently spoke. And with that he was taken in a burst of smoke back to the real world where he lay on the floor at Voldemort's feet.


End file.
